A la que vive contigo
by carly360
Summary: Que pasaria si tu rompes con tu novio,despues de 2 años te olvidas por completo de el y de repente tu mejor amiga la cual nunca vio a tu ex novio se hace sin querer novia de el ¿Que haras? ¿Que le diras a tu amiga? ¿Te enamoraras de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: Ex del pasado**

**Alice .Pov.**

Hace 2 años que rompí con mi ex novio, nosotros dos ya sabíamos muy bien que lo nuestro no duraría, así que lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue separarnos.

Me dirigía a la casa de mi mejor amiga Bella. Toque su timbre ansiosa por verla ya que ella me había dicho que tenia un novio guapísimo quería conocerlo porque se que mi amiga no pierde el tiempo.

Ella abrió la puerta.

-Alice!-dijo emocionada y abrazándome

-Hola!-¿Cómo estas?-pregunte todavía abrazándola

-Bien gracias y tu?-pregunto deshaciéndose de mi abrazo

-Bien-dije

-Pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta para que yo pudiera pasar

-¿Y tu novio?-le pregunte quitándome la chaqueta

-Fue por el postre no te preocupes mas al rato vendrá-dijo como si nada

-Genial solo espero que no te arruine la mía como mi ex novio Jasper-murmure

No claro que no pero…¿Tu ex novio se llamo Jasper?-pregunto incrédula

-si

-Pues mi novio también se llama Jasper

-Que raro, no te preocupes, muchas personas también se llaman Jasper ¿no?-le susurre

-Claro siéntate-dijo apuntando su sofá color beige

-¿Y como es tu novio?-le pregunte cuando nos sentamos en el sofá

-El es súper guapísimo es rubio de ojos color esmeralda y…..

-Jasper también es así-la interrumpí

-Que raro-dijo confusa

-No te preocupes hay mucho rubios-dije para que se tranquilizara

En eso el timbre sonó .Ella se levanto rápido y sorprendida para ver a su novio.

En cuanto abrió la puerta no pude creer quien era su novio. Era Jasper. No sabia si irme corriendo o llorar.

-Alice te presento a mi novio el es Jasper-dijo tomándole la mano a Jasper mi ex novio

Jasper se me quedo viendo entre sorprendido y asustado. Yo igual

-Hola-lo salude como si no pasara nada como si el no fuera mi ex novio

-Hola-me saludo con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ustedes platiquen mientras yo hago las botanas

-¿Te ayudo?-le pregunte levantándome

-No gracias-dijo corriendo a la cocina con el postre en las manos

Jasper se sentó ami lado.

-¿Con que tu eres el novio de mi mejor amiga?-le pregunte cruzándome de brazos

-La verdad es que yo no sabia nada Alice la verdad-comenzó

-No te preocupes solo hay que hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada-dije

-Claro, pero quiero decirte que yo te sigo amando Alice y te seguiré amando aunque este con Bella-dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi rodilla

-yo…..

-Perdón por hacerlos esperar-me interrumpí Bella con tres tazas de nieve en sus manos

-No te preocupes-le dije quitando la mano de Jasper que posaba en mi rodilla desnuda

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto al ver mi cara y la de Jasper.

-Claro amor no pasa nada-susurro Jasper dándole un beso en los labios a Bella. mi eso me enojo y no se porque ¿será que me seguirá gustando?

Terminamos de comer el helado y Bella nos rogo a mi y Jasper que fuéramos a bailar a un club.

-Bella-la llame

-¿Si?-pregunto viéndome ya que le estaba haciendo cariñitos a Jasper enfrente de mi como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

-¿Puedo invitar a alguien?-le pregunto apenada

-claro-dijo como si nada

-Genial-murmure y enseguida llame a Edward mi otro mejor amigo. Yo no quería estar sola viendo nada mas como Jasper y Bella se hacían "Cariñitos".

Llegamos al antro y Bella saco a Jasper a bailar. Yo me quede sola hasta que llego Edward y lo saque a bailar.

Jasper se nos quedo viendo, al ver que yo le bailaba sensualmente a Edward se puso celoso. Edward se rio al ver la reacción de la cara de Jasper. El sabia muy bien lo que yo estaba haciendo.

Edward saco a bailar a Jasper y a mi no me que nada mas que bailar con Jasper, yo hacia lo posible para no bailar pegada a el, pero el me sostenía de la cintura, sentí algo tibio impactarse contra mi mejilla voltee y Jasper me había besado. Desgraciadamente empezó una canción lenta.

Yo no sabia que hacer.

¿Qué hare ahora? ¿Qué pasara? El me dijo que me amaba ahora…¿Qué hare?

**Bueno chicas les prometo que este fic sera largo ya que leyeron "La historia del nunca jamás" y me dijero que estaba corto,nueno nos leemos cuando actualice pronto. :D Haria el fic mas largo pero uno de mis hermanos quiere usar la compu xD**


	2. ¿Me habia besado?

_-¿Jasper me había besado-pensé-Bueno..Aunque sea fue en la mejilla._

Deje aun lado mis pensamientos perversos y me dedique a bailar lentamente con el. Aunque me estuviera seduciendo. Edward estaba bailando con Bella muy románticamente, Edward le susurro algo al oído a Bella y ella se sonrojo _–no tardaran en enamorarse-pensé_

-Alice-voltee y era Bella tomada de la mano de Edward.

-¿Si?-dije viéndola

-¿Les importaría si voy afuera un rato para hablar con Edward?-pregunto avergonzada todavía tomada de la mano de Edward

-Claro ve-dijo Jasper antes de que yo contestara.

-Gracias Jazzy-dijo Bella Feliz y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper.

-Parece que nos dejaron solos-me susurro Jasper al oído seductoramente

-Ya lo se-le seguí la corriente, quería jugar con el por un rato

-¿Vamos a sentarnos?-pregunto incrédulo apuntado una mesa

-Claro-dije y le tome la mano, mientras el iba detrás de mi pisándome los talones. Nos sentamos y lo primero que hizo el fue recargar su brazo en mi hombro. Mire su hombro, el me miro a los ojos y me sonrió de medio lado.

-Jasper….-iba a decir pero el me silencio con beso, el beso seguía el se detuvo y mordió mi labio inferior entre sus dientes para luego jalarlo y soltarlo. Sin hacerme daño, la invasión de si lengua fue deliciosamente sensual, yo me tuve que separar por que ya era demasiado no me debía dejar controlar el era el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-Basta-murmure separándome de el

-¿Por qué? Bella ya se fue a platicar con Edward-susurro tercamente

-No puedo-susurre viendo sus labios

-Alice..yo te amo y me gustaría que tu estuviera en el lugar de Bella-confeso

-Jasper..tu sabes que yo no puedo desperdiciamos nuestro tiempo hace 2 años y ahora ¿Me quieres recuperar? Perdimos nuestro tiempo tu sabes…..-Iba a terminar la palabra pero el me volvió a silenciar con otro beso lleno de verocidad y pasión. Me separe rápido cuando vi su mano sobre mi pierna derecha que la acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi muslo

-no puedo Jasper-dije tomando mi bolso y yéndome de ahí.

-Alice-dijo tomándome la muñeca para que no me fuera

-Jasper no hagas las cosas más difíciles-le rogué

-Es que yo…..-dijo y Salí corriendo antes de que dijera la palabra. El me alcanzo en la esquina del antro. Me beso _De nuevo_ me sujeto de la cintura para que ahora ya no me escapara.

-Jasper yo no puedo-dije cuando nos falto el aire

-Se que me amas todavía Alice, yo lo veo cuando me miras o me hablas-dijo acariciándome la mejilla

-Es que…-en eso vino Bella

-¿Alice ¿Jasper?-nos hablo

Jasper quito sus manos de mi cintura y volteo a ver a Bella mientras le sonreía, yo no sabia si poner cara de asombrada o preocupada.

-Me voy Bella nos vemos luego-me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla "Hipócritamente"

Llame a Edward para que me llevara a mi casa.

-¿Qué paso pequeña?-vino corriendo así ami y me abrazo

-¿Me llevas a la casa de Bella? Es que ahí deje mi auto estacionado, pero ellos me llevaron aquí-le explique

-claro-dijo y me guio hasta su auto

-E de confesarte algo-dijo mientras veía el camino

-Suéltalo.

-Bella me a besado-confeso

-¿Qué?-exclame sorprendida

-me e besado con ella y…

-pero Bella tiene novio-lo corregí

-Ya lo se…pero nos besamos y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella y ella también de mi-siguió

_-No lo puedo creer-pensé_

¿Bella no amara a Jasper? ¿Se dio cuanta de que Jasper fue mi ex novio? ¿Que pasara? ¿La cague?_ (Perdón por la grosería xD_)

Edward me dejo en la casa de Bella y Jasper, porque desgraciadamente viven juntos, tome mi carro y me fue directo a casa. Tire mi bolso en mi sofá y fui a mi habitación, me di una ducha de 15 minutos y me dormí .Ni siquiera comí .No tenia hambre.

Me desperté a causa de los débiles rayos del sol que provenían de mi ventana .Me incorpore un poco en la cama. No quería levantarme tenia mucha flojera. Me levanta a la _Flojera_ y me prepare el desayuno mientras que me cambiaba porque se me había echo tarde para el trabajo. Prendí muy rápido mi carro y llegue en menos de 20 minutos a mi trabajo. Llegue al estudio ya que era fotógrafa y fotografíe a las únicas modelos que habían e hice un poco de _Photoshop_ .Y Salí

De repente oí que mi celular empezó a timbrar.

-¿Bueno?-conteste

-¿Alice?

-¿Si?

-Soy Bella oye ¿Hoy no te gustaría salir conmigo junto Rosalie y Emmeth?-me pregunto

-Claro ¿en donde nos vemos o a que horas?-pregunte rápido

-Hoy en la playa a las 3:00.P.M-contesto-¿Podrías invitar también a Edward?-me pregunto

-Si, claro.

-Ok-dijo feliz

-Claro ¿debo de llevar traje de baño y todo eso? ¿verdad'

-Si-dijo-ok nos vemos a las tres-colgó

-Claro-susurre cuando ya había colgado

Llame rápido a Edward

-¿Bueno?-dijo rápido

-¿Edward?-pregunte dudosa de que fuera el porque se oia diferente

-Si, hola Alice ¿Cómo estas'-pregunto como si nada

-Bien gracias ¿y tu?-le respondí

-Bien ¿Qué se ofrecía?-me pregunto

-¿Te quería preguntar que si podrías venir a la playa conmigo y unos amigos-le pregunte apenada a que me dijera que no

-Claro-¿ ira Emmeth y Rosalie? ¿Verdad?-pregunte y yo me sorprendí que si supiera

-Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-le pregunte sorprendida

-Típico ellos nunca faltan ¿Ira Bella?-pregunto y yo me reí

-Si, pero junto a Jasper-conteste al regañadientes

-ok, entonces ¿a que horas?-pregunto

-Alas 3:00.P.M ¿si te apetece

-Claro ¿entonces nos vemos en casa de Bella?-pregunto

-Si adiós-dije y colgué.

Me metí en mi armario y busque todo lo sexy posible. Encontré un bikini de una pieza blanco con rayas negras. y encontré unas lindas sandalias que hacían fuego con el bikini. Encima del traje de baño me puse un shorts jean y una blusa strapless color morado y una boina color negra.

Tome mi bolsa donde llevaba todo como; Bloqueador solar, una toalla, etc.

Lista para ir a la playa.

Llegue a la casa de Bella y estacione mi auto en el estacionamiento de Bella.

Bella me abrió la puerta muy entusiasmada me abrazo.

-Eres la única que a llegado puntual-dijo y pase a su casa, me encontré con Jasper sentado en el sofá. No me atreví a saludarlo hasta que el me saludara.

-Hola-se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla casi en por la comisura de los labios.

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Bella y fue corriendo arriba dejándonos a mi y a Jasper solos _De nuevo_.

-¿Alice?-se acerco ami

-Jasper, déjame por favor-le dije haciéndome ala que miraba a otro lado

-Alice lamento lo que hice ayer en el club….la verdad es que no se de donde salió toda mi estupidez y..

-Lo mejor es que no hablemos de lo ocurrido ¿si?

El asintió no muy convencido

-¿Amigos?-le pregunte estrechándole la mano

-Si, claro porque no-dijo y en vez de estrechar la mano conmigo me abrazo. Yo le correspondí el abrazo

-Veo que ya se hicieron muy amigos-dijo Bella bajando con una bolsa llenísima de muchas cosas. Yo me separe rápido de Jasper.

-¿Vendrá Edward?-pregunto Rosalie

-Si-conteste

-genial porque…-el timbre de su puerta la interrumpió

Ella se acerco a la puerta-Es Rosalie junto Emmeth y Edward-dijo y abrió

Yo ya estaba preparada para un día en la playa o no…

**Bueno, hola chicas, de nuevo bueno este fic es;A la que vive contigo. Yo lo hice porque…..no se quizás porque se me vino a la mente ese fic. Bueno nos leemos cuando actualice**

**Atte:Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible :D**


	3. La Push

Alice se veía preciosísima con ese traje ajustado a las delicias de sus caderas, diablos por que me tuve que separar de ella. Me senté a su lado, ella no quería que estuviera cerca de ella no se quizás por que yo salgo con su mejor amiga ¡Diablos! ¿Porque las mujeres son tan complicadas?.

Ella me miro de reojo, yo le di una mirada para que no se asustara conmigo ¿Le daré miedo? no claro que no porque cuando éramos novios bien que no se quejaba cuando la besaba o mientras la mimaba cuando estábamos en la cama.

De repente escuche el timbre de la puerta, Bella salió corriendo a abrir. Eran Emmeth ,Rosalie y ¿Edward? ¿El que tenia que hacer aquí? bueno...el era mi amigo pero no me gusta verlo cerca de Alice.

Alice sabe perfectamente que ella todavía me sigue gustando y que fue un grave erros el que nos haigamos separado, pero eso creímos los dos ,bueno hasta ahora.

Alice corrió a los brazos de Edward y me puse celoso, enserio celoso.

Yo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras el la estrechaba en brazos.

-Que hay Jasper-me saludo y chocamos los puños, yo fingí una sonrisa.

Alice estaba agarrada del brazo de Edward.

-Creo que es hora que ya nos vayamos-dijo Bella

-Si claro-dijo Emmeth.

Bueno...yo me voy con Jazzy, Alice se va con Edward y Rosalie se va con Emmeth-dijo Bella

-Y nos veremos en "La Push"-Bella siguió

-De acuerdo dijo Alice

-Bien vamos-dije y agarre a Bella de la mano

Alice se metió al carro de Edward, y Edward fue el primero en arrancar

-Vamos amor-dijo Bella jalándome del brazo para ir al carro. Yo conduje directo a "La Push".

-¿Sabias que te amo mucho?-dijo Bella

-Si-le conteste cariñosamente. Ella me dio un beso, yo le correspondí pero no con muchas ganas...

-¿Que tienes amor?-me pregunto

-Nada-le conteste rápido

-¿Seguro? estas muy extraño desde que te enseñe a Alice-me pillo

-No, no me pasa nada es solo que...Alice me recuerda a Alguien-mentí

-¿Seguro? ¿A quien?-pregunto divertida

-Ah... una amiga del colegio-volví a mentirle -Soy el peor canalla-pensé

-Wow! y... ¿era novia tuya?-pregunto y yo me sobresalte, pero seguí manejando y viendo la carretera.

_Si_-No-susurre-Solo era mi mejor amiga-le volví a mentir

-Ohh...-susurro Bella y se dedico a ver el paisaje. Llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, yo me baje y baje mis cosas junto a las de Bella.

Ella venia tomada de mi manos, Alice estaba junto a Edward mientras se reían al ver la escena de Rosalie y Emmeth peleándose en el agua. Bella me jalo de la mano e hizo que se cayera de mis manos el equipaje.

La cargue a que de modo que quedara todo el peso de su cuerpo en mi espalda. Alice y Edward se metieron al agua, después pasamos otro rato ahí, hicimos un fogaton y estuvimos platicando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo de noche.

Alice estaba en una esquina. Sola. Fui hasta ella y me senté a su lado.

-Hola-decidí hablarle

-Hola-dijo apenas en susurro mientras su mirada todavía seguía fija mirando el mar.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunte acariciándole la mejilla.

-Si-dijo y me miro

-Alice mira...yo no se lo que me esta pasando pero quiero que sepas que la regué y se muy bien las consecuencias que me lleve al separarnos-le susurre

-Ya lo se Jazz pero...nos separamos y eso fue hace tiempo yo creo que ya paso mucho tiempo como para que lo vayamos superando ¿No?-dijo levantándose

-Lo se Allie pero, yo aun no lo e superado y te diré una cosa. Esta vez estará bien y no te fallare luchare y luchare por tu amor. En las buenas y en las malas porque yo se que te amo y eso no cambiara. Ya se que nosotros decidimos que nuestra relación no funcionaria y esta bien lo superare pero te diré una ultima cosa Alice Brandon, te amo y eso no cambiara nada aunque este con Bella, aunque la bese y la acaricie no será igual que ati-le confesé con toda mi alma y me fui hasta donde se dirigían los demás chicos.

Ella todavía seguía con la boca abierta y paralizada por completo.

-Que hay chicos-les dije a todos y comenzó la fiesta.

-oigan-comenzó Rosalie-¿Que tal si jugamos la botella?-nos pregunto con cara de sorprendida

-Claro-dijimos todos y empezamos a jugar, Alice se nos unió al juego.

A Emmeth le toco.

-Jasper-me llamo

-¿Si?-dije rápido

-Verdad o Reto-me dio elección

-Reto-elegí

-Esta bien-lo pensó unos segundos-Besa a Alice.

Yo me quede sin habla, le di una mirada a Bella para que me diera permiso. Si no le molestaba. Ella asintió.

Me fui acercando lentamente a Alice, ella estaba nerviosa, me acerque a su rostro.

-¡Quiero ver lengua!-grito Emmeth

-Emmeth-lo regaño Rose y le dio un manotazo en el pecho.

-Vamos es solo un reto, ni modo que vayan a casarse-se defendió.

Estaba un poco nervioso no sabia si Alice no me respondería en el beso , si habría lengua, si Bella se enojara , etc.

La verdad es que tenía muchas dudas

¿Que haría?

**Hola! Ustedes que se imaginaran ¿Jasper la besara? Perdón por el capitulo pequeño, para el otro se los prometo hacerlo mas largo.**

**¿Fogaton?**

**Muchas se preguntaran que es eso pues "Fogaton" en donde yo vivo se dice cuando haces una fogata pero en fiesta con amigos platicando, tomando, etc.**

**Bueno ¡Nos leemos! Tratare de actualizar pronto, nada más que estoy un poco apurada con lo de mi libro. Pero yo les hare el próximos capi lo mas pronto posible.**

**Aun no se si habrá Lemmons, creo que si, la verdad es que al principio no quería pero con Alice y Jasper nadie se puede único que les prometo es que quizás haiga unos pequeños Lemmons pequeños.**

**BYE **


	4. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

No sabia exactamente como la iba a besar, Emmeth pidió lengua ¡Pero yo no lo voy a hacer!

Alice temblaba, no quería que me tuviera miedo, así que me acerque lentamente a ella.

-Tranquila pequeña solo es un beso de amigos-le susurre lentamente al oído.

Ella asintió despacio.

La bese lentamente buscando respuesta de su parte, mi lengua tanteó camino entre sus labios, ella me respondió el beso con pasión y desesperación. En ese momento no me importo nada. ni Bella, no mis amigos y ni siquiera mi reputación y la vergüenza al ver como besaba a Alice.

-Hey! Ya, ya, ya basta chicos-nos detuvo Emmeth. Los demás chicos rieron.

Bella parecía no incomodarle la escena de el beso, yo la abrace para que no se incomodara y que se diera cuenta de que todavía la amo ¿La amo? No puedo creer que esa pregunta me la haga yo solo ¡Soy su novio! A Bella la quiero pero…a Alice aun la sigo amando después de 2 años.

No lo puedo creer. Ahora si me tendría que poner al tiempo.

La vida puede llevarte a finales inesperados, y mírenme ahora; Me muero por Alice, la cual es mi ex novia, estoy con la mejor amiga de mi ex novia y no se que hacer. Un dia estas cerca de alguien y el otro te das cuenta de que ya no la volverás a ver.

Las chicas fueron a caminar por la orilla de la playa, mientras yo me quede con Edward y el perverso de Emmeth.

-Y dime Jasper ¿Te gusto el beso con Alice?-pregunto Emmeth de repente

-¿Eh?-hice una mueca

-Ya déjalo-le dijo Edward.

-Vamos! Solo dime…¿Te gusto el beso con Alice?-me volvió a preguntar Emmeth

-Pues…no me puedo quejar, ella besa bien-le confesé

-Wow! Ya veo que disfrutaron mucho cuando eran novio, si vi como te beso con ganas el pequeño duendecillo-rio Emmeth

-Claro, no éramos como tu y Rosalie que pasaban todos los días en la cama-le dije de una vez

-"Pasamos" mejor dicho-me corrigió

-Como sea-me dio igual

-¿Aun quiere a Alice?-me pregunto Edward

-Bueno…no-mentí

-Wow! Y ¿Amas a Bella?-pregunto incrédulo

-si-por una parte era cierto-Saben chicos ,pienso pedirle matrimonio a Bella-solté era hora de que todo esto acabara, los celos, la lujuria, el enojo ,el arrepentimiento por ya no estar con Alice y etc..

Al oír eso Edward escupió el agua que bebía que casi hace apagar la fogata.

-¿Qué?-dijeron Emmeth y Edward al mismo tiempo

-Si eso es lo que yo pienso-seguí

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres casarte?-pregunto Emmeth en susurro como si las chicas estuvieran al lado de nosotros

-Si-conteste como si nada, seguro de mis acciones y seguro de la boda y sobre todo de apartarme de una vez de Alice.

-Jazz si haces una boda dejaras de ser soltero-escupió Emmeth.

-Lo se-dije seguro

-Dejaras de ser soltero por toda tu vida S-O-L-T-E-R-O ya no estarás con las chicas que quieras, ahora solo estarás con tu esposa, tendrás criarla hasta que mueras, ya no podrás tomar ni andar con amigos ni..

-Ya lo se se lo que es estar casado y estoy seguro de lo que quiero hacer

-¡WOW! Enserio se ve que la amas mucho-hablo Edward

-si.

-Entonces ya no estarás en bares y..

-Oye ofendes mi caballerosidad

-La cual no existe-escuche una voz Catarina y angelical detrás de mi, Edward y Emmeth tenia cara de "Ya la regaste" Yo voltee y me di cuenta de que era UN COMPLETO IMBECIL.

-¿Escuchaste-le susurre

-Te seré sincera, no, no escuche nada solo escuche desde la parte de "-¡WOW! Enserio se ve que la amas mucho"-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Entonces no escuchaste del principio ¿Verdad?

No-murmuro

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…..**_

No puedo creer que Jasper haiga dicho que ama a Bella, claro ella es su novia,

En ese momento el timbre de mi casa me saco de mis pensamientos.

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con dos caras alegres de mis dos amigas Rosalie y Bella.

Las pasa y empezamos a charlar.

-Dicen que si un hombre se acuesta con una mujer de pechos grandes, a va a acostar con una de pechos pequeños-dijo Rosalie mientras leía mi libro que estaba sobre el mesillo y ahora ya se encontraba en sus manos.

-Chicas-nos llamo Bella

-¿Si?-dijimos yo y Rosalie al mismo tiempo

-Jasper me pidió matrimonio ¡Nos casaremos!-dijo Bella muy emocionada

-¡Felicidades!-dijo Rosalie abrazándola

-Espero que sean muy felices-dije mientras la abrazaba secamente. Por una parte me sentía muy feliz al ver a Bella bastante sorprendida, pero por el otro, yo en verdad amaba a Jasper y es muy difícil mi asunto.

Me imagine a Bella vestida de novia y a Jasper con su traje de novio. Edward y yo íbamos a sufrir demasiado. Sentí como lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla ¡Esto no me puede estar ocurriendo ami!

No había forma de acabar con ello, no quiero se zorra y no quiero hacerle la vida imposible a mi mejor amiga, ella es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia. Ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa de que Jazz este con ella y haiga estado conmigo, Bella nunca supo de mi noviazgo con Jasper, ya que ella se encontraba ese momento en Phoenix.

Los celos me comían por dentro, no sabia exactamente que hacer

Acabamos la charla después de unas 4 o 5 horas eso creo…Bueno total que ella se fue y me dejaron con un gran signo de interrogación flotando por mi mente.

Llame a Edward.

El contesto rápido

-¿Bueno?-era la voz de el

-¿si supiste?-le pregunte

-si-dijo fríamente

-lo siento..

-Yo también lo siento

¿Qué?-pregunte incrédula

-Se que lo amabas Alice, a un ex nunca se olvida, y además se notaba en tu mirada y aquel beso-me pillo

-¡WOW! Ya veo que me conoces bien-susurre-oye ¿Nos podríamos ver en Port Angels, a tomar un café-le dije

-Claro ¿A que hora?-preguntó

-Alas 4:00.P.M digo… ¿Si te apetece?

-Claro ahí estaré adiós Allí-dicho eso colgó

-Adiós-susurre cuando el ya había colgado.

¿Me iría de Forks?

…**.**

NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

No me podría pasar aquello. Le propuse matrimonio a Bella sin pensar antes las circunstancias que vendrían.

Acababa de salir de mi trabajo ya que trabajaba de licenciado y apenas si mi trabajo me daba tiempo para respirar.

Estaba en mi auto, se puso la carretera en ALTO. Estaba un poco aburrido así que voltee a todas partes y no puedo creer lo que haiga visto.

¡Era Alice besándose con Edward!

Estacione mi carro cerca del café donde ellos dos se basaban.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya no puedo creer lo que acabo de ver-dije yendo a su mesa

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Jasper-rugió Alice

-Viendo como se comen entre los dos-le dije enojado

-Eso si no lo sabes no es de tu incumbencia si yo me beso con el que quiera es mi vida asi que no te metas-dijo furiosa

-Te vi hablando con el desde mi carro y besándolo-la apunte.

-Es solo mi amigo-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero ¿Por qué estas con el?-le volví preguntar

-Nos es mi novio-susurro-y no estoy con el.

-Pero el te mira todo el tiempo y..

-Que tiene de malo soy mujer, los hombre me miran.

-Vi que lo besabas.

-Solo fue un beso de amigos. Dijo muy enojada y levantándose de la mesa

-Mira ella me estaba agradeciendo-hablo Edward por fin

-Tu no te metas…

-El puede hablar cuando quiera…

-Cállate Alice!

-Se empezó a hacer un escándalo que toda la gente nos veía, incluyendo a la gente que hiba en sus carros.

-Soy gay. soltó Edward

Yo solo me quede mudo ¡Oh por dios!

Edward se fue de allí. Dejándonos a mi y a Alice solos.

-Mira Alice lo siento-le quería explicar mi estúpida equivocación pero ella se fue.

Hice mi mano un puño y golpee con fuerza la mesa.

-Gracias Edward. Dije mientras nos metíamos al coche

-Buena mentira-seguí

-Si solo espero que mi reputación no empeore por la grande mentira que dije-dijo acelerando.

**Gracias por leer :D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
